fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Shinotsuki Mika
Basics: Kanji Name: 四子月美花 Romanji Name: Shikotsuki Mika English Name: Mika Shikotsuki Current Age: 13 Date of Birth: June 30th Star Sign: Gemini Birthplace: Osaka Hair Color: Cream Blonde Eye Color: Sky Blue Blood Type: AB Voice Actor: Asumi Kana Family Members: She has three older brothers. Her grandmother's name is Shikotsuki Miku. Quote: "It's only one more step until I succeed my grandmother/私の祖母が成功するまで、それは一歩です/Watashi no sobo ga seikō suru made, sore wa ippodesu" Appearance: As Mika, she has cream blonde long hair with sky eyes, and has a butterfly hairclip. She often wears her Pretty Cure academy uniform. As Cure Euphoria, her hair is changed into a ponytail with a light blue bow and her eyes became a little light blue. She wears a yellow top with a bow that has her jewel heart in it, and a yellow skirt. She wears yellow short boots. Personality: Mika is a shy girl, but is also sweet and protected towards her friends. She has big dreams and passion to follow the footsteps of her grandmother Miku, otherwise known as the first Eurovision Pretty Cure. She loves butterflies, is a big fan of Cure Dream and studying. Etymology: Shikotsuki: Shi (四) means four, Ko (子) means child, and tsuki (月）means moon Mika: Mi (美) means beautiful and Ka (花) means flower. Cure Form: "Higher and higher I go! Cure Euphoria! Until the end of time, I go up and move forward" "Takaku takaku watashi wa iku! Kyua Yūforia! Jikan no owari made, watashi wa iku to zenpō ni idō!" Her alter ego is Cure Euphoria, which has the power of light and passion. Her theme color is yellow and her jewel heart is the citron. Her attack is Euphoria Chain, when she traps the villain with a chain of hearts made out of light. Her pose is that she star-jumps and her hands caught her feet. Story: Mika first appeared as a student in Precure Academy. She had this dream of following her grandmother's footsteps. In Baku, while studying her Pretty Cure alter ego uniform, she saw Sachiko and Umeko fighting against Dark Prayer. Mika thought that they are cool and in the aftermath of the fight, Mika told both of them if they wanted to have a third member. Umeko and Sachiko smiled to her and agreed that she can join. During the final battle in Baku, she transformed into Cure Euphoria for the first time. It was an honourable prize for the winning song of 2012 Eurovision, which was Euphoria by Loreen. Relationships: Miku Shinotsuki: Her grandmother. Miku seems like a role model for her. Sachiko Kitaoji: Sachiko treats her like a little sister. Umeko Kukangawa: Umeko is friendly to her. Akaoto Honoka and Aoinamida Kiyoko: She is teammates for them in the mini-team Primary 3. She is close with both of them. Jikanko Eiyu: Friendly to her. Trivia: -She is the second Precure to jump during her pose, the first being Cure Pine. -Her fave song is Tutu Ballerina, from Aikatsu. -She has the same birthday as Usagi Tsukino. Category:Yellow Cures Category:User: Eurovisionprecurefan